Summer Time with the Harpers
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Harper quads are board and summer had just started. They try to think what to do with the help of one of their friends. While the five of them where thinking out of nowhere a young boy shows up and offers to help them out. Who is this boy and how will they spend their summer? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and The Thundermens in anyway. This story was requested.

* * *

Billy Thunderman was bored. Summer Break had started and he did not know what to do. His sisters and mom was having a girls day, his dad was watching tv, and Max was locked in his room most likely making some kind of invention. While Billy was trying to think what to do. Three boys did not have that problem.

Slapping and soft moaning was being heard in the Harper boys room. On the other side of the door you would find Nicky, Ricky and Dicky naked as they have a three way to start the day. Nicky on his hands and knees as he sucked Ricky and being fucked by Dicky. Every morning one of the Harper boys gets their holes used. This day happend to be Nicky's turn. While fucking one of Nicky's holes Dicky, and Ricky were bent over kissing each other.

As for Dawn she too is enjoying herself. She was by her brothers door naked listening to the sounds of moaning. While she was listening Dawn was sitting down legs spread apart and sliding a vibrator dildo in her pussy while rubbing one of her breasts. She wanted to join her brothers but knew it was their morning routine. Just like what she was doing now listing to her brothers go at it while she played with herself.

They did not remember how this all started in the first place, but where just glad the house was empty unlike Billy's who was still trying to think what to do. He could go to the beach or water park and see the cute girls and boys. Maybe he can find one and have fun behind closed doors. Billy was bi and both liked both sex the same. The. Only thing he did not like was him being a virgin still. Still he kissed both boys and girls but that was far as it got. At least he had his hand. That is if he has the room to himself that he still shared with his sister. He don't understand why though. Billy was glad he had time now but he was not in the mood.

One boy also did not know what to do. He just hopped the Harpers where free to do something as they seem to know what to do all the time. Even at times they Harper It Up. That boy was Mack. Unlike the Harper quads and Billy Mack had never done anything besides jacking off once in awhile. The only other thing was he was also bi. As he jacks off while he goes back and forth looking at naked teen boys and girls. In fact he was doing that right now, watching a straight teen porn while jacking off looking at the guy's dick and then the girl's breasts bouncing up and down.

Back at the Harpers four naked teens were just enjoying the feelings they were getting. All four of them was on edge. It was Ricky who shot his load first. Nicky gladly swallowed every drop of Ricky's seven shot load. Dicky was not far behind. Same goes with Nicky. After a few thrusts Dicky was shooting his load deep inside Nicky. Which was bigger then Ricky's but not by much. As Nicky was feeling the cum shoot up his ass he came onto the floor without even touching his own dick.

The load was even more of his brothers. Ricky was the first one on the floor licking it up. Once Dicky stopped shooting his load he quickly pulled out to suck Nicky to see if he can get more cum out of him.

They got off the floor to take a shower and did not see the point on getting dressed until afterwards. Once the boys were out of their room they saw Dawn naked by their door like always.

They just watched Dawn with her eyes closed as she kept sliding the dildo in and out of her until she squirted onto herself. The boys loved seeing Dawn squirt. They knew she had squirted more while they were having their three way because the squirt was very little to Dawn's standards. Her eyes opened seeing her naked brothers over her and smiled

"We are taking a shower you want to join us?" Nicky asked.

"Would love to."

Dicky helped Dawn up as the seven inch vibrating dildo slid out of her pussy hitting the floor. They all smiled and shook their heads. They soon made their way to the washroom leaving the sex toy behind. As they were walking to the washroom Ricky smiled seeing something sticking out of her ass.

"Dawn you forgot something."

"What will that be?"

"Well it's in your ass."

"Oh I thought it was somewhere in my sheets."

Dawn soon pulled out the anil beads out of her ass. Each braid getting smaller. In total there was six. Once in the shower tub with the warm water running down they stepped inside. The four of them where crapped. Taking a shower with all four of them was a challenge but they managed. More so without having another go at it. The Harpers where soon at Get Sporty and Saw Mack at the smoothie bar. He seen his friends and waved them over. They smiled and sat next to him.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Mack.

As for Billy he could not take it anymore and decided to go where his feet take him. He did not care where he ended up. Instantly Billy stopped at Get Sporty and even though he was not thirsty Billy stepped inside hoping kids his age would be inside. He saw what he was looking for and was walking towards them on hopes he can hang with them.

"I don't know." Dawn said.

"How about a nude beach." Dicky said jokingly

"Yah ok." Ricky said.

Billy interested in the idea made his presence known.

"I can help with that."

That being said he managed to grab all five hands and they where off. Everything was a blur for the non supes and when it stopped the young teens saw naked bodies of all different ages. Harpers and Mack looked at each others and then Billy wondering how this was possible.

"Well we better get naked so we won't be out of place." Billy said as he got naked right in front of them without a care in the world.

Dicky shrugged his shoulders and went along with it like what just happened was normal. His siblings and Mack just watched on as both Dicky and the strange boy getting undressed.

"Um what just happened? Science can't explain this at all." Ricky said.

"Yah if Ricky can't explain it then something strange happened." Dawn said.

"Well high advanced science can that Ricky has yet to understand or for any of us can." Said Nicky.

"But what do we do with our clothes? We can't just keep them in our hands and walk around. That is if we stay." Mack said.

"I grabbed a bag hope it's big enough." Billy said.

The Harpers and Mack where confused. They did not see the boy having a bag when they came or see him leave to get one. This was messing with their minds. All five of them were wondering if this was a dream as this can't be happening.

Dawn looked at the boy and she was getting wet. He had a cute face in all but his body was better then Dicky's As for Mack, Billy's body was having the same effect on him. More so because he's use to seeing The harper boys shirtless.

Dawn gave up and she was the next to start getting undressed. Now Nicky on board he was also getting undressed. The only two remaining was Ricky and Mack. Ricky was still trying to figure out what happened before he gets undressed. As for Mack he was hard and did not want to be nude while having a stiffy.

"Come on you two. You are out of place and people will notice." Dawn said.

Ricky giving up was now getting undressed while Mack just took everything but his shorts and boxers. The others had a feeling why. All would love to help with Mack's problem.

Seeing Dawn approach Mack the Harper boys decided to intercept the stranger so Dawn could finally get intimate with her crush.

"I can take care of that for you if you like." Dawn said as she wanted another dick in her hole.

Mack did not know what to say as he stared at a naked Dawn showing off her B cup breasts. She grabbed his hand and was walking away.

Dawn found a good place for the two of them to take care of Mack's problem. Both did not know about it being ok to have sex at the beach walked a few feet away from her brothers and the strange boy. Mack was not to sure being this close where the Harper boys and the other one can see what will happen. For Dawn it was one thing having sex with her brothers but it's another to do have sex in a public place. This kind of turned the young girl on. Dawn gave a kiss to Mack on his cheek. He of course blushed. She soon helped him removed his shirt. With shirt in hand Dawn tossed it down onto the ground and soon went on her knees onto Mack's shirt.

She soon undid his shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. She smiled seeing Mack's dick as it was slightly bigger than her brothers cocks. She grabbed his hard shaft and slowly stroke him while sucking his balls. Mack moaned on his good it felt but remain ignorant that this was not her first time that she gave a boy a blow job. Dawn soon had the full length of Mack's dick in her mouth, loving the challenge of sucking her largest cock yet.

The boys just watched on as they see Dawn sucking away on Mack's dick. The Harpers then looked around hoping they don't get caught.

"Good thing they let you have sex on this beach." Billy said.

The harper boys soon smiled relieved it was ok and walked slightly closer to Dawn and Mack as Mack started to face fuck her something that Dawn was well use to. His hands on the back of her head just felt right. Mack started to moan even more. While sucking away Dawn grabbed hold of Mack's ass. She soon slid a finger up and down his crack a few times before pressing onto his asshole. This made Mack moan as he sometimes thought about putting a finger up his ass but never dared himself to do it. After a few more bobs she can tell Mack was on edge. Dawn for one did not want him to shoot his load just yet.

Dawn managed to pull away from the face fucking so she can suck onto his balls and squeeze his cock to take the edge off. Mack's eyes rolled in the back of his head. She sucked the first ball and let her tounge work its magic. Once she pulled away while still sucking away it made a slurping sound. She then stopped squeezing his shaft and returned her hand onto Mack's ass cheek she licked up the sack a few times until she had the other ball into her mouth. Once again her tongue went to work. While sucking away on the ball Dawn managed to suck the full sack of Mack.

Dawn loved kneading her guy's ass cheeks, it felt so right in her hands. After awhile she pulled away while sucking him making another delightful sound. Dawn licked up the shaft and once again started sucking away on Mack. Her finger soon made its way inside his hole. That's when Mack went back to face fucking his crush. Dawn's finger went back and forth at the same beat as her head bobbing on Mack's dick. This time when Mack was on edge she let him unload his cum into her mouth. She gladly swallowed every bit of it. Mack's cum was indeed the better tasting out of her brothers. Now the the question is how does the strange boy's cum taste? After swallowing all of Mack's cum Dawn stood up.

"That was amazing Dawn!"

"Yah it was and your cum tastes great."

Mack smiled."Um you think I can…"

"Go right ahead."

Mack's hands slowly went towards Dawn's breasts like it was some kind of test to see if she would really let him touch her b cups. Once his hands made contact with them he smiled at her and Dawn smiled back. The two soon kissed on the lips. The kiss was short but the two went for the nice short kiss a few more times before Mack started to suck on one of his crush's nipples. Dawn moaned and placed her hands on the back of his head. After sucking on Dawn's first nipple leaving a mark he moved on to the second.

Dawn just moaned while Mack sucked away on her breasts. While sucking away Mak's hand slowly moved down on her belly and was just above her hairless pussy. Mack wanted to slide his fingers into her pussy but did not know if that was going to far. Dawn saw Mack's hand and knew he wanted to play with her pussy so she took his hand and pushed it onto her pussy. As Mack felt Dawn's pussy for the first time he was once again hard. His fingers soon slipped in to the pussy making Dawn moan even more.

Dawn could no longer take it. She wanted to have Mack to eat her out. So she pushed his head down towards her pussy. While doing so it revealed another mark from Mack. She just smiled and rubbed her breasts with one hand while guiding his head towards her pussy, causing Mack to go onto his knees. Soon enough Mack got the idea and went eating her out.

He had no clue how to do such a thing so he took a stab at it. He started to kiss her pussy and slowly slid his tongue into her pussy. Once Dawn felt his toung enter her pussy she moaned pushing his head into her pussy. Mack took this as a sign for doing it right. He kept moving his tongue around inside Dawn's pussy. More he did the louder Dawn was becoming. She could not help to be turned on by this. She also saw her brothers and the strange boy fooling around.

This turned her on. She never saw her brothers just fooling around with each other when it was just the boys. Now they are doing it with this strange boy. This may have also played in the facter on how turned on she was getting. After a few more licks Dawn was on edge. She was too lost to say anything as she watched on watching the four boys in action. Dawn soon squirted all over Mack's face. Once she finished squirting Dawn let go of Mack's head and went on her knees where she pushed him onto his back.

They started making out as both hands was on her ass while his hard dick was just resting in between her ass cheeks just begging to go inside Dawn's pussy or even ass. Once they broke the kiss she took hold of Mack's dick. She smiled at him as she slid his dick into her pussy. The new dick felt great in her pussy. She road Mack's dick without any problems. As for Mack he thought it was normal being this easy sliding into a pussy. As she rode Mack's dick she leaned over the boy and made out one more time. When they broke the kiss this time Mack sucked on her bouncing breasts for the second time.

They were moaning away when Mack decided to help Dawn out while sucking away onto her breasts and that's thrusting into her while she rode his dick. He turned his head slightly and saw the action between the Harper boys and this other boy. This turns him on and started to thrust into Dawn even faster. Dawn soon squirted but Mack was not yet on edge. It took nine more thrusts for the young boy to reach it.

By then Dawn had squirted another time. Once Mack felt her squirt again onto himself that's all it took for Mack to unload into her. He had finally lost his V card but he wanted to lose his charry too. The only thing how will Dawn take it. While they were having sex the Harper brothers and the boy was getting to know each other.

"I hope you are interested in boys, as we three would like a go with you and allow our sister to be with a guy she reeaally likes." Said Nicky.

"But don't worry as Dawn wouldn't be tired afterwards and you can fuck her and hopefully Mack afterwards," Said Dicky.

"Sorry, this here is Nicky," said Ricky, "and he is Dicky and my name is Ricky," he introduced his brothers and himself while offering a handshake.

"I'm Billy," Billy replied shaking his hand.

"How did-" Ricky started just to get interrupted by Dicky.

"interrogate him later bro," Dicky said. "His cute, and i wanna fuck him. So what do you say? Can we?"

"Sure," Grinned Billy, "but I haven't… fucked before," He felt warmed hearing Dicky say he was cute and hoped fucking, whatever that is, was related to the pleasure he got while playing with himself. Having these three touch him down there and touching them sounded like a real blast to him.

He was surprised when Dicky moved forward and started kissing him. His tongue wasted no time in passing his lips and exploring his mouth, he hesitated unsure if he should do the same and when he decided to do so he found it difficult to get his tongue past his own lips nevermind Dicky's. His cock grow harder while they kiss.

Nicky started necking Billy, his hands played with Dicky and Billy back. He would have loved to just watch everyone but he wasn't yet ready to admit to anyone that he was a voyeur.

Ricky moved around and placed himself behind the mystery boy. He parted Billy's ass cheeks and admired the hole. It looked very tight and unused, it seemed he was honest about not having fucked before. He hoped that he would be rewarded by being the first to sink his ? inches inside the cute boy, he moved his face forward and started rimming.

A stroking hand on his back, a guy doing something good with his butt and Billy was now groaning and moaning while Dicky kissed him. It rivalled the intense good feeling that he give himself in the privacy of his room.

Then Ricky stopped and started doing something else behind him, it hurt but not greatly so. Nicky got behind Dicky and started necking him but he didn't do it as long as he did to Billy and Billy saw him kissing his brother's shoulder before his head disappeared behind his brother.

Should Max and I be doing this together too? Billy wondered as Dicky finally stopped kissing him.

Dicky was breathing a bit heavily and he looked down and took a hold of Billy's cock and tugged on it a few before leaking some precum off.

"Wow, Ricky is good at rimming and fingering but he's not that good to have you leaking this heavily. Was it the kiss?"

"Fuck you Dicky!" Ricky made his displeasure known.

"You kiss our mother with that mouth!" responded Dicky before he groaned out "OH FUCK!" as Nicky started rimming him.

He gripped Billy and the young superhero felt his weight as Dicky panted with glazed eyes.

"Typical Dicky, get something in his ass and he turns into a pussy,"

Even Billy could hear the smugness in Ricky's voice when he said that.

Nicky removed his tongue from Dicky's ass to defend his brother, "Like you could talk," before returning to his task.

In Between moaning in pleasure Dicky asked Billy to help him get on the ground and Ricky hearing this stopped fingering Billy so Billy could. Now Dicky was on all four, glad that he was on the sand than the hard ground. Billy now can see that Nicky was tonguing Dicky and assumed that Ricky was doing that to him but wasn't sure if it was the first thing the boy did to him that was purely pleasurable or the second that had a hint of pain to it.

Regardless he wanted a try and asked if he could.

"Sure, he won't mind will you Dicky?" said Nicky giving one quick slap on Dicky's ass cheek before moving aside so Billy can take his spot.

The two brothers watched as Billy licked up Dicky's crack than focus around and on his hole.

"So what now?" asked Ricky towards Nicky before glancing at his sister and friend.

Mack was laying on the sand with Dawn on him, she was bent down low possibly kissing Mack or Mack was sucking on one of her breast. His cock was visible sticking straight up at the sky while Dawn herself had her ass press against his shaft. With just a little guidance she could be riding him.

Ricky's ass twitch at the thought. Nicky looked towards where Ricky was looking and asked him if he wanted to lick Dawn's and Mack's juices of their friend's cock or get fucked by it.

Truly if Ricky and Dicky were competing it be hard to say who enjoyed a good sizeuly if Ricky and Dicky were competing it be hard to say who enjoyed a good sized cock more. Ricky's blushed was all the answer Nicky needed.

"Is Billy ready for you to fuck him?" asked Nicky.

"No, not just yet. I had to move so I wouldn't hinder Billy getting Dicky on the ground." explained Ricky.

"Well get him ready for ya and I'll give you what you need."

Billy heard and with some help got himself on all four as well as Ricky who was naturally behind him. Nicky was behind him but after seeing he was still loose from earlier and still well lube with Dicky's cum changed his position so he was on his knees with his cock against his brother's hole.

He slipped in easily and heard Dicky begging Billy to replace his tongue with a finger or two. He even heard Mack and Dawn and knew Dawn's dream has finally came true as Mack was giving her a worthwhile pounding. Now he just needed to give Ricky the same.

Dicky was rocking his ass back and forth. Billy's fingers felt good inside him but he wasn't scissoring or going as fast as he should. His cock however will be another matter.

Billy couldn't help but be distracted. He wasn't sure if he was fingering Dicky right. He didn't want him to hurt him and the groans made him wonder if it was the small pain he felt or greater ones. Ricky was also stroking him and that too was a first, other than the few tugs Dicky gave him before sampling his precum.

It was hard being on his knees and one arm while getting fucked hard but it help his tongue get pushed further and he did have a lot if practice. Dicky was right and Billy was leaking alot. The amount of cum that boy will shot was mouth watering.

Nicky watched Ricky rim Billy while Billy fingered Dicky who by rights should be well ready for a fucking and was amazed that Dicky hasn't yet demanded it - yet than it hit him that Mack and Dawn have gotten eerily silent, he turned towards the two to see them approached him.

Mack looked pleased and embarrassed and Nicky assumed that she has encouraged him to make out with him and their brothers as well as Billy.

Nicky assumed right and Mack was eager as he was bi but he didn't want his friends and girlfriend to know. He finally DID it with Dawn and if she think that he was gay or liked boys more she might dump him, or so he feared, but she wanted him to suck some cock and fuck some boys ass. Thankfully she didn't want him to get fucked but he wanted to try that too. He was a mess. A terrified mess whose thoughts happily returned to the fact that he and his girl finally made love. He doubted he would ever lose that goofy grin even if he got outed for being bi.

"Hey guys," Mack said cheerfully then wince mentally as it seemed a little to force. None but Nicky was paying Dawn and him any attention.

Dawn seemed to realize this too as she stroke his arm and whispered to him.

"I'm almost certain that Nicky was rimming Dicky before, I'm sure he give you head if you asked him or perhaps you can do Ricky while Nicky eats the cum you put inside me. Whatever you like I'm sure it be hot to watch."

Mack for one did not know what to say to that. He had a choice to make. He looked at Nicky and Ricky then back at dawn. Hearing his choices caused the young boy to be hard again. He also was glad that messing around with boys will turn on his crush. The thing is will she fell the same way if he choce a whole diffrent boy to mess around with that was not even here? He would have to find that out on another time as right now he has to pick.

'I could fuck Ricky as he fucks this boy who may end up fucking Dicky when hes done fingering his ass?" Mack thought.

"So what will it be? As I really can't hold your cum in me for much longer."

Mack Noded. "Would not mind seeing you getting eaten out by Nicky while I fuck Ricky."

Nicky and Ricky smiled even if Nicky was little disappointed not to get fucked by Mack. Yes Nicky enjoyed a good fucking like his brothers but Ricky and Dicky enjoy it way more than he dose anyways. As for Dicky and Billy they where lost not knowing what was going to happen. That all changed when Nicky was on his kness and his nice ass in Dicky's face. Dicky not wanting to pass up on a optuntiy started to rim the nice ass in his face.

As Nicky was being rimmed he was eating out Dawn and he too loved the taste of Mack's cum. It was a nice taste mixed with Dawn's wetness. Dawn just moaned as Nicky worked on her pussy while her hands are on the back of her head. For Ricky's part he went behind Billy who was now in between Mack's legs as Mack was standing over him. Ricky smiled and started to finger Billy's ass and started sucking away on Mack.

Ricky wants the dick to be nice and wet when it slides into his ass for the first and hopefully not last time. Mack moaned as Ricky expertly sucked away on the dick. It did not take long for Mack to be on edge yet again and had to pull out. He was not sure how much cum he can make today. He already feels like he's running out. Once he stepped over Billy he got behind Ricky and dropped to his knees. Ricky was not disappointed he did not suck on Mack longer because he was going to be fucked by the cute boy.

"Just slide it in me. No need to prep me."

Mack smiled as he wasn't sure if he was up for rimming an ass just yet. As he slid his dick into Ricky he saw him start to rim Billy. He looked up to see Nicky was also being rimmed as he eat out Dawn. Mack never knew that Dawn would just let this happen.

'What else as Dawn been doing with her brothers?' Mack thought.

He knew he would have to keep this a secret. As the orgy went on other people walked by and watched on for a few and walked away like it was normle to see young kids having sex in the open like this. Billy for one was right about this beach like he has been here before. Speaking of Billy he was moaning as he was being rimmed. He did not want to shoot his load into the sand but inside Dicky's ass. That's when Billy took a deep breaths and got onto his knees while still being rimmed to slide his dick into Dicky. Both boys moaned.

Billy watching lots of porn knew what to do but hopped he will do it right. He thrused inside Dicky slowly until he went faster. He hopped he did not go to fast ending up somewhere else with the five or worse hurting Dicky and Ricky who was still rimming him. Now for Dawn she was on edge and squirted into Nicky's mouth. Nicky for one loved being squirted on. It was one of his kinks.

"You think our new friend be up for some of my pussy later on?"

"His name is Billy and maybe. You should ask him after he finishes with Dicky's ass."

"Hope so. Also still trying to think how we got here."

"Does it matter we are having sex and no one has stopped us."

"Wonder why?"

"Billy said it was aloud."

"Man this is like some kind of private party then with sex."

"So an orgy."

Yup so less chit chat and fuck me. In the ass this time."

Nicky smiled and Dawn turned around and dropped to her knees. Nicky soon rimmed Dawn as she squeezed her breasts while the other hand kept her balance. Mack just watched on as he fucked away. He for one was annoying the show.

"So Billy how about later I fuck that cute ass of yours?" Asked Ricky.

"Would love that I can get us a big room for all of us. Now please keep rimming me."

Nicky soon slid his dick into Dawn and she soon squrted into the sand a sign it has been a while for her to take it up the ass. Nicky smiled and just thrusted away. Billy was getting close to his edge so was Dicky. After a few more thrusts into Ricky Mack was not far behind. The same goes for Ricky. As for Nicky he was not even close. Trusting and moaning was going faster and faster. It was too much for all the boys but Nicky. Dicky and Ricky shot their loads first into the sand shortly followed by Billy and Mack. Billy smiled had he to lost his V card.

"Billy smiled seeing Nicky fucking away at the blond not knowing it was the quad's sister. Dicky got up and went to Dawn and went on his knees. She quickly grabbed hold of his dick and slid it into her mouth. Dicky once again moaned. As Dicky was being sucked Billy and Ricky got up. Dicky seeing this pulled out and went onto his back so he can slide his dick into Dawn's pussy. Instead of Dawn soon was sucking away on Ricky's dick as Nicky sucked away on Billy's dick. Mack was once again hard. He for one was enjoying this orgy. Mack slowly jacked off and saw Nicky's ass was open. He wanted to try his ass next.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Mack got the chance to fuck Nicky's ass Billy thought it be good to go to a room so they don't get sun burned. The rest of them agreed and it did not take long for them to be laying on a bed with their sandy bodies passed out. One of them was not passed out for long and woke up with a smile on their face. They soon made to a naked body and licked their lips.

Mack wasted no time parted Nicky's ass and started to rim away. Nicky started to wake up and just moan on whoever was rimming him. Nicky pushed his ass into the rimmer. Nicky was loving to wake to this. Which dose happen offten. If he was not waking up being pluseared he was the one waking someone up to it. Nicky soon tuned his head to see who was rimming him.

Nicky smiled and wished he was able to jack off Mack but the only dick he could jack off was his own. However Mack beat him to it. Nicky really started to moan when Mack was now jacking him off. The moaning soon slowly woke the others up. They smiled and just watched on as the two boys have their sexy fun. Without his dick being wet Mack aimed his dick at Nicky's entrance.

As the dick slowly went in Nicky's ass the two started to moan. Mack slowly thruster away and went a little faster for every few thrusts. The others continued to watch on as they pulsar themselves. Their moans soon joined in the room.

Nicky was enjoying having his ass fucked my Mack.

Mack soon was going faster and harder and before he knew it he was on edge and shot his load. He wasn't the only one to do so as the rest of the boys shot their loads from watching the hot action as well as Dawn's squirting. All of them smiled and the second orgy began. This time Nicky was going to be the bottom. Since Mack had his turn he sucked Nicky's dick.

Nicky soon was sucking Billy as Dicky was rimming out Mack's cum while Dawn sucked away on Dicky's dick and Ricky sucking Mack. After a few more licks of rimming Dicky was ready to fuck his brother. Which leaves Dawn to rim Dicky. Dicky wasted no time pounding away Nicky's ass. Billy was geting on edge and had to fuck an ass or even pussy.

Billy saw Ricky's ass and just had to fuck it. Now Ricky was moaning as Billy slid in the blond boy's ass wit without bothering to rim him. Ricky did not mind not being rimmed as his ass was getting pounded. Dawn soon stops rimming Dicky and started to have her pussy eaten out by Nicky. Nicky wasted no time eating out his sister.

As time went by Nicky had three loads of cum in his ass and a good amount of pussy juice in his belly. The last one to fuck Nicky was Billy. Billy so badly wanted to use his speed to really give Nicky a fucking but that would reveal that he has powers. Once Billy shot his load he pulled out. It was getting late and the others where passed out.

The Harpers and Mack soon woke up dressed in the harpers living room on the couch they don't remember even leaving the room where they fucked in. Next thing they knew they felt their phones buzz and seen they got a text message.

Hey its Billy had a great time. Hope to do it again some time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this overdo chapter please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
